


Safeguard

by Copperfur



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Code Lyoko season 2 AU]. Episode 52. Odd, Yumi and Ulrich survived long enough to defend Aelita from the Scyphoza, not being devirtualized in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeguard

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:
> 
> A World Without Danger by Noam Kaniel

Yumi performed some complex dodging moves as the Creeper tried to blast her, but failed. She paused momentarily in front of Ulrich and Odd and spoke to them: "We better not hang around here." Then, Yumi took off again, Ulrich and Odd following behind her. The trio ran along the pathway, heading towards where Aelita waited anxiously for them.

Odd's instincts and reflexes enabled him to evade a blast from a Creeper, allowing him to keep up with his team-mates. Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd jumped from the right ledge to the left one, but only Odd and Aelita stood on the other side. They turned and helped Yumi and Ulrich up safely mere seconds before a Creeper blast would have hit Yumi.

"Jeremy, what do we do now?" Ulrich questioned, batting aside a blast from a Creeper.

Jeremy inputted some information. "Get Aelita's fragment," he responded nasally. A warning beep suddenly started and Jeremy gasped, looking closer at the screen. "The whole room is falling apart! Run for it!"

"Oh no!" Ulrich exclaimed and the group ran immediately. Behind them, the large blocks that made up the pathways and walls were crumbling from their places. The speed of the collapsing room caught up with them and Ulrich and Odd grabbed hold of the girls, before they all fell and landed on Mantas. "Jeremy, it's getting worse," Ulrich commented. He sounded nervous.

"Oh no," Jeremy countered, sounding smug. "It's getting better." The blonde, glasses-wearing computer genius glanced sideways in thought, before returning his attention to the screen.

"You're crazy! What's going on?!" Ulrich struggled to understand why XANA's creatures weren't attacking them.

"It's Franz Hopper who's controlling the Mantas," Jeremy explained. The Mantas allowed the four children to get off of them onto the block where Aelita's fragment was. "This is amazing!" the genius marvelled.

Aelita walked towards the fragment, with Ulrich, Odd and Yumi protectively guarding her in three directions. The cerise-haired girl touched the hovering sphere and nothing happened for a few moments. Then, the sphere shattered to Jeremy's cry of "It's a trap!" More blocks rained down, destroying the rest of the escape points.

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd barely avoided them all. But they had bigger things to worry about than falling blocks. A Scyphoza had appeared and there was no doubt in their minds as to what it wanted.

XANA's minion moved in for Aelita, but Odd shot at it, making it stop in its tracks. Two tentacles shot out, but Ulrich's swords deflected them. Redirecting the angle of his weapons, the dark-haired boy cut the appendages off. Yumi's fans did the rest of the work, parrying and defending while they all hoped the Scyphoza lost interest. After a while of these actions being repeated, the creature did, in the end, lose interest in Aelita and floated away.


End file.
